Rhaegon Targaryen
Prince Rhaegon Targaryen is the heir of his father, King Aerys II Targaryen, and his mother was the wife-sister of the Mad King, Rhaella Targaryen. Being younger than Rhaegar and older than Viserys, Rhaegon has birthright over the Iron Throne, but so far is the only known surviving member of the House Targaryen to have no interest in ruling over the Seven Kingdoms. The war that culminated in the death of the Mad King turned Rhaegon and his younger siblings, Viserys and Daenerys into exiles from the Seven Kingdoms. While he isn't interested in taking the Iron Throne for himself, Rhaegon is willingly to assist both his brother and sister regain control over Westeros. He styles himself "Rhaegon of the House Targaryen, the Prince of Dragons", since both Rhaegar and his mother Rhaella had declared him as such whence Rhaegon secreted them he had no real interest in the Iron Throne or his Prince title, but in truth he desired to find the dragons. To most of the world Rhaegon is known as "the Dragon Knight". Biography Background Personality Rhaegon Targaryen is polite and well-spoken, with an intricate vocabulary and a very strong willpower. Unlike many of his own House, he does not wish to take back the Iron Throne from Robert Baratheon and since a very young age didn't show any interest in both his titles and money. Growing up as son of the Aerys II Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen, he used to hear his mother's night screams as she was ruthlessly raped by the Mad King. Despite his young age, Rhaegon's childhood as son of Aerys II and having lived through Robert's Rebellion forced him to grow up much faster than most people, and is a very smart and experienced man at the age of 22. Fearing his siblings would be in danger if he stayed (since he was Aerys II's heir), Rhaegon left them with a benefactor a few months later and became a wandering knight, though always keeping an eye on both Viserys and Daenerys. As such, he holds a deep love for both his siblings and fears Robert Baratheon loyalists could try to kill them. He doesn't like Robert, but also don't hates him, neither does him seek vengeance for his deceased family. He's also very pure hearted since he has no interest in power, money or glory, and only seeks them if needed to keep his family safe. Despite that, Rhaegon just doesn't want the throne for himself, and will willingly supports both Viserys and Daenerys in their seek for taking back the Iron Throne. Appearance typical Targaryen appearance he had silver gold hair Eyes the color of amethyst Though he was bookish had a strong athletic build was very well spoken and educated but was quiet but did not hesitate to defend those he loves he was handsome but took no lovers but it is rumored that he is heavily infatuated with his young sister Daenerys Abilities Titles Relationships Appearances typical Targaryen appearance with hair like silver gold And I like amethyst he was tall though he was bookish he had a strong athletic build with skin fair And hair that reached his shoulders he was considered by all who saw him handsome but took no lovers was well spoken but quiet but it is rumored that he is saving himself for his one true love his sister Daenerys whom he is heavily infatuated with Family tree Quotes Trivia References Category:House Targaryen Category:Knights Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Characters